The List
by starkid1directioner
Summary: Reasons That Harry James Potter Wants To Do A Certain Hufflepuff AKA Miss Jones AKA The Future Mrs Potter AKA The Future Mother Of His Children My jaw dropped in outrage as I stood up. 'Where is he' I ground out


The List

'Hey.' I looked at Susan from the corner of my eye as she nudged me.

'What?' I asked quietly, the words barely more than a whisper, trying not to attract Professor Snape's attention.

She ducked her head and nodded slightly to her left. Following her gaze, I tried to figure out what she was trying to tell me.

As my gaze collided with green hues, I looked on as Weasley turned back and saw me. Instantly a grin filled his face before he nudged Potter teasingly. Turning a shade of red that could rival even the brightest Weasley's hair, Potter turned around and Weasley kept watching me, wiggling his eyebrows. What was going on?

As Snape crept up beside him, I motioned for him to turn around. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

'Mr Weasley,' Snape drawled as Weasley's eyes widened drastically. 'Perhaps if it's not too much of a bore for you should concentrate on my lessons rather than Mr Potter's riveting love life.' Riveting love life?

'Professor I-' He stumbled to explain himself.

'10 points from Gryffindor.'

Laughing, I followed after Susan as we ran straight into Honeydukes and made a beeline for their chocolates.

'What do you think about Ernie?' I asked quietly as I received yet another prodding look from him. Honestly that boy was way too impatient.

'He's very sweet.' She turned away, probably to hide a blush.

'Well you should go out.' I said bluntly earning a rather frazzled look from Ernie as he ducked behind a shelf. I bit back a laugh as he stumbled into a display in his haste.

'I don't think so,' she muttered, moving to pay. 'I mean, he doesn't think about me that way.'

'Are you kidding?' I asked, pulling my scarf tighter around me as a gust of wind hit us. 'The boy is completely besotted with you.'

'Hey Jones!' Stopping we turned to face the boys that had called my name.

'What Finnegan?' I scanned my eyes over the boys that stood before us; Finnegan, Thomas, Longbottom, Weasley and Potter.

'You look good today.' I pursed my lips. He glanced over at Potter who seemed to be pleading at him with his eyes. 'Don't you agree Harry?'

As the other boy took his name, his eyes instantly became fascinated with his shoes while he became red again.

They then began to nudge and prod him while Longbottom sent us a reluctant, shy smile. Linking my arm through hers, I dragged Susan away.

'As I was saying,' I said shooting an irritated look at the boys. I mean what else did they expect?

From the moment school had started, his friends had acted like that. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

'I um have something that I want to show you,' Ernie began nervously as he sat across from me.

'What is it?' I asked, looking down at the crumpled piece of parchment before me.

'I um found it on the floor.' He shook his head. 'Just read it.'

Straightening out the parchment, the first thing that I took in was the scruffy handwriting. The second was the actual words, starting with the title.

Reasons That Harry James Potter Wants To Do A Certain Hufflepuff

AKA Miss Jones

AKA The Future Mrs Potter

AKA The Future Mother Of His Children

My jaw dropped in outrage as I stood up. 'Where is he?' I ground out.

He was smart enough to answer me. Speeding out of the room, I headed towards them. Locking my eyes onto him, I walked until I stood before the golden trio.

'Hey Harry look who-'

'Shut up Weasley!' I snapped, shocking the three of them into silence. 'Can I talk to for a minute Potter?'

He nodded dumbly and followed after me. I let out a deep breath as he looked to the ground.

'For goodness sake! Stop looking at the ground like a wounded puppy!'

'Did- did I do something wrong?' He asked, his eyes locked onto mine and I forced myself not to falter.

I shoved the parchment into his chest with such force that he stumble back slightly. 'You tell me.'

Glancing down at the paper that was now clutched in his hands, his eyes grew wide as they became alarmed. 'I didn't-'

'I knew that some guys were pigs but I never pegged you for one!' I snarled as I jabbed an accusing finger at his chest. 'But you, you turned out to be the biggest douche of all!'

'Wait, Jones,' He called out after me.

'Save it for your fan club Potter!' My hands curled into fists at my side as I dug my nails into my palm. 'I'm sure that any one of them would let you do them!'

'Hey Jones.' I groaned quietly as the golden trio stood before me.

'What Weasley?'

'Listen about that list-' I froze instantly as I shot a glare at Potter who immediately put his hands up to show his innocence.

'Just be quiet Weasley.'

'About that unfortunate list,' Granger began. 'You need to hear-'

'Granger. Right now you're the only one I can stand right now; don't make me change my mind.'

I sighed, moving to turn away from them.

Instantly, I was stopped by two boys wearing identical grins on their identical faces. 'What can I do for you?' I asked as they led me away.

'You can let us explain.'

'About?'

'The list.' The moment the words had left his throat I stood up only to be restrained by hands tugging at my arms.

'Alright,' said the one on my left. How the hell did people tell them apart? 'First thing you need to know is that Harry didn't write the list.' I snorted once. 'Ron did but he did it as a joke. I mean Harry's handwriting is bad but Ron's is much worse.'

'And secondly,' said the one on my right. 'In your words, he's completely besotted with you.'

'That's a lie,' I insisted.

'He stares at you. A lot.' Then they began to list the reasons why as I sighed nervously. Did he really like me?

Wringing my hands nervously, I walked to the Gryffindor table and stood across from Potter.

'I'm really sorry,' we both said at the same time.

'Wait, why are you sorry?' I asked as he pulled me down beside him, ignoring the looks everyone shot at us.

'The list was entirely my fault.'

'No it wasn't, I know the list was written by Weasley.'

He froze and turned to look at me. 'How do you know that?'

'The twins.'

Groaning, he dropped his head onto the table with a thunk. 'And this is the part where you tell me that you don't like me the same way,' He said, his words muffled against the wood.

'Actually, it's where I tell you that I feel the same way,' I muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure if he'd heard them. Standing quickly, I walked out of the hall as colour flooded my cheeks.

'Wait!' He shouted, shooting to his feet and running after me, completely ignoring the curious looks from everyone in the room.


End file.
